La Difícil Vida de un híbrido- sayajin
by Darckwilmartines
Summary: Después de la ferós batalla librada entre el bio-androide cell, gohan es transportado al universo de monster musume. Estarán preparados los de ese universo para alojar al ser más fuerte del 7 universo. Descubre leyendo esta increíble historia. gohan x harem


**Hola usuarios de este es mi primer fanfic que les traigo desde mi alocada imaginación pero, ¿Cuáles son mis motivos para hacer un fic?, pues muy simple; porque quiero hacerlo, pues desde que encontré esta página empecé a hacerme adicto a la lectura y eso que casi no me gusta leer; luego de un tiempo me dije:" por qué no hacer mis propias historias" y así fue como llegamos a esto. Además de que no hay muchas historias de** monster musume y dragón ball z, **pero tampoco hay que decir que soy el primero en hacer este tipo de cruces de estas fabulosas historias, pues antes de hacer esto busque por todo fanfictión y solo encontré 3 historias si mal no recuerdo, no es que no me gustaran si no que tenían poco sentido sin ofender a los creadores, además de suspender esas historias sin terminarlas o dejarlas en adopción a otros escritores. Bueno cosas mías, ahora sí a empezar esta increíble historia.**

 _[Nota del autor: usare al gohan de los juegos de cell. (Fin de la nota)]._

Universo: Desconocido

Lugar: Desconocido

 **Vista Primera persona:**

Obscuridad, era lo único que podía observar con mis ojos, como fue que termine aquí, ni siquiera kami-sama o mejor dicho Dende sabría responderme esta duda que ahora me carcome por dentro. En fin, en vez de pensar en alguien al que apenas es titulado como dios de la tierra y no sabe nada sobre este tipo de cosas, mejor intento responder esa duda que recorre por mi mente, recordando lo que hacía antes de llegar aquí:

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **-¡Ahora gohaaan!-** era la voz del sayajin criado en la tierra alentando a su hijo a derrotar de una vez por todas al malvado de cell , la razón, pues al sacrificarse para evitar que cell- semi-perfecto destruyera la tierra en un intento cobarde por vencer a su hijo convirtiéndose así mismo en una bomba de tiempo y matarlos a todos, pero como logro salvarla, pues muy sencillo, solo uso la técnica de la tele transportación para llevárselo al lugar más alejado de la tierra y de pura casualidad encontrando el ki de uno de sus maestros ,me refiero al kayo-sama del norte y sin más llevándoselo allá y explotando junto con cell en ese lugar, luego de eso, el pequeño dios regaño a su ex discípulo por quitarle la vida para salvar a un insignificante planeta, luego del pequeño berrinche del guardián paso y unas cuantas disculpas por parte del sajayin de raza pura goku nota que el alma de cell no está a la vista y con curiosidad le pregunta a su antiguo mentor por este misterio, el dios ajustando sus gafas para observa por todas direcciones y notando la falta de cell, intrigado dice que toda alma debe pasar por enmadayo-sama para recibir su castigo ;pues es una ley que se ha respetado desde el comienzo del todo; la única explicación de que cell no esté aquí es que el aun siga con vida, preocupado busca la presencia del bioandroide dando con él en el planta tierra y para empeorar sintió como su poder aumento exponencialmente, preocupado da la noticia a su ex alumno de lo que pasa con cell y donde se encuentra ahora y de su nuevo poder, asustado, goku le pide a su maestro comunicarse con sus hijo ya que de todos sus amigos él era el único capaz de hacerle frente a cell con su súper sajayin fase 2.

A consecuencia goku habla con su hijo alentándolo a seguir combatiendo con cell y eliminarlo por la seguridad del universo, aunque al principio negándose a continuar el combate por la situación actual en cómo se encontraba, no obstante, goku logro convencer a su hijo a seguir luchando para por fin traer la paz al mundo; decidido el pequeño semi-Sayán hace un poderoso **kame-hame-ha** con todo su poder al igual que cell contraataco con el mismo ataque pero más poderoso, así consiguiendo poner en aprietos al hijo de goku, pero, la determinación de gohan, los constantes apoyos de su padre desde el otro mundo al igual que sus amigos y un pequeño descuido de cell, fueron más que suficiente para dar todo su poder en ese instante de descuido de cell logrando ganar en el choque de poderes sintiendo como si nada lo detuviera empezando a caminar hacia cell, dando cada paso podía ver como el bioandroide era desintegraba poco a poco por su ataque hasta que finalmente no quedo nada del cell. Pensando que todo había cavado cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una sensación de paz que ya le hacía falta dando a entender que él había sido el vencedor de esta cruenta batalla.

Sin embargo; no fue el final de esta aventura del pequeño guerreo sino, _el comienzo de una nueva._ Poco después de la muerte de cell, gohan no se percató como inexplicablemente el kame-hame-ha se detuvo y empezó a contraerse hasta llegar con él y rodearlo, el semi-Sayán al darse cuenta de esto y ver que no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni las energías para oponerse; impotente y en un momento de desesperación vio como en cámara lenta, recordó cada uno de sus momentos vividos en la tierra : desde su nacimiento, la muerte de su padre en manos de picoro para vencer a radits, su entrenamiento con picoro para la llegada de los sayajins, su cruel pelea contra estos mismos su victoria contra ellos, pero, perdiendo a muchos de sus amigos y uno de ellos picoro y así muriendo también kami-sama y llevándose el único modo de traerlos de vuelta: **las esferas del dragón** , también de cómo crilin explico el origen de picolo y kami-sama, su viaje a namekuseyin, su pelea con los soldados tanto normales como de elite del demonio del frío hasta llegar con él, la explosión del planeta nameku, el regreso a la tierra, la paz que duro durante la espera de su padre, el retorno del freezer y su padre para vengarse de su padre, su fracaso por la interrupción de trunks del futuro, la llegada de su padre, su entrenamiento con el señor picoro y su padre para la llegada de los androides que fue dicha por el chico del futuro, la aparición de estos y su enfrentamiento con ellos, la enfermedad de su padre en el corazón, la llegada de vegeta y sus nuevos poderes, la derrota de los androides, la aparición de trunks y la noticia de que los adversarios no los conoce, el escape del doctor gero, la resurrección de los verdaderos androides, su pelea contra ellos y siendo vencidos por estos mismos, la fusión de kami-sama con el señor picoro, la aparición de cell y su enfrentamiento con la unión del señor picoro y kami-sama, el enfrentamiento de picoro con el androide 17° y la recuperación de su padre de su enfermedad, la casi perfección de cell al ya haber absorbido a uno de los androides, su pelea de vegeta con vegeta y trunks, a la vez consiguiendo perfeccionarse gracias al orgullo del príncipe sayajin, la derrota de vegeta y trunks a manos de cell perfecto, al igual dando a conocer la idea del torneo de cell, su preparación con su padre en la cámara del tiempo logrando el súper sayajin , y a la vez superando este mismo pero por poco tiempo, el inicio del torneo, la batalla entre goku y cell y su rendición, su pelea con este y la aparición de los cell Jr., su enfado logrando alcanzar el súper sayajin 2, la revancha con cell en su nuevo estado, su casi victoria y por ultimo recordando como su padre se sacrificó para salvar la tierra solo por haberse confiado durante la pelea, y la muerte de cell a manos de él.

Hasta este punto gohan recordó como su padre se sacrificó para salva a la tierra por solo haberse confiado, lágrimas amenazaban de salir de su rostro y con eso en mente solo pudo decir la última palabra al mundo, a un mundo que quizás nunca volvería a ver _**–¡PAPÁÁÁ!-**_ y diciendo eso desaparecería en un destello blanco iluminando todo el lugar dando a entender que alguien había abandonado el planeta tierra y como si su padre pudiera oír claramente el auxilió de su hijo desde el más allá, gritaría el nombre de su primogénito _**-¡Gohaaaan¡-.**_

 **FIN DEL FLSHBACK.**

Una sonrisa melancólica invadió su rostro, si bien lo pensaba, nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubiera terminado con cell lo antes posible y solo tal vez, hubiera sido otro destino el que le hubiera tocado pero, ya nada de eso tiene importancia en estos momentos, por lo menos tenía más o menos una idea de cómo acabo en ese lugar, pero no le quitaba esa sensación de culpa, ahora solo kami-sama sabe a dónde ira aparar. En fin, estar con los ánimos bajos no lo ayudaría a salir de ahí, tenía que estar preparado para lo que sea que allá más allá de este lugar y si eso no es hostil, empezó a revisa su estado actual, viendo como su gi purpura dado por su maestro estaba destrozado en su totalidad, resultado de su anterior batalla, su cuerpo; llenos de raspones y uno que otro moretón, también notando su brazo dislocado producto del ataque del ser perfecto hacia vegeta, con un poco de esfuerzo se intentó acomodar su hueso al lugar que correspondía , _ **-¡Crack!-,**_ fue el sonido que se escuchó al colocar exitosamente su hueso al lugar que le correspondía, con una cara que notaba ligero dolor, el semi-sajayn en un intento empezó a mover su brazo levantándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa , luego en forma circular, y así comprobando que su cometido fue todo un éxito, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro gohan con su otra mano empieza a moverla hasta quedar encima de su brazo y empezar a aliviar el dolor y detener el sangrado con su ki, no sería tan eficaz como lo hace dende, pero, por lómenos lo ayudara a quitarse el dolor que aún persiste en su brazo y evitar que muera por falta de sangre. Pero hubo algo extraño, cuando termino de "curar su brazo" por así decirlo, fue por un instante que vio un pequeño rayo de energía recorrer su brazo, curioso, empezó buscar el origen de ese pequeño rayo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro pero sin éxito. Preguntándose de donde salió, pues en todo ese lugar solo estaba el, pero ¿fue él, el que hiso eso?, no; no pudo haber sido él, pues no tenia energía suficiente para hacer tal cosa llevando sus manos a su cabeza y en señal de intriga y confusión empezó a pensar de donde salió ese rayo pero.

Había algo extraño con su cabello, notando esto, empezó a revisarse el cabello desde la planta de su cabeza hasta la punta de estos mismos y todos terminando en punta, eso lo confundió un poco, pues la única explicación que tenga el cabello de ese modo era que estuviera transformado, pero, era ridículo pues según él no tenía energías para siquiera mantener su transformación, moviendo la cabeza por esa idea tan loca , empezó a pensar que en el lugar que se encontraba no había gravedad y es por eso que su pelo esta así, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Lo que en realidad pasaba era que el kamehameha de cell y gohan provoco que este se volviera poder puro al igual también convirtiéndose en energía que necesitaba un recipiente para evitar desaparecer en la nada, por lo que al solo estar gohan y siendo el único capaz de soportar esa misma energía y al estar mesclada con su propia energía simplemente regreso a su dueño. De no ser que aún le quedaba unos cuantos segundos en estar súper sayajin 2 absorbió la energía y al estar tan concentrada en un solo punto rasgo la tela del espacio-tiempo llevándolo al lugar en donde se encontraba, pues de no ser así en su estado base o incluso en súper sajayin normal hubiera explotado por tanto poder y se hubiera llevado la tierra junto con él, por eso es que esta en súper sajayin 2. Pero lo que no sabía era que el lugar en el que se encontraba también había energía pura, esto debido para manter la tela del espacio-tiempo y evitar que universos paralelos al original se fusionen y crea caos en ambos universos o en el peor de los casos destruirse ya que cada universo tiene una frecuencia única para evitar ese tipos de cosas y esta calibrada mediante esa energía.

Para desgracia de nuestro héroe esa energía tenía ciertas similitudes con el kamehameha de cell y su yo; lo que quiere decir es que esta energía también busca un recipiente aunque no necesaria mente, pero, gohan funcionaba como una especie de imán atrayendo más energía, sino salía de ese lugar explotaría por la gran infinita energía que su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo.

Dándose cuenta de este extraño suceso empezó a aprovechar la situación para recuperar su poder y cuando tuviera todo su poder devuelta lo expulsaría hasta abrir un portal y entrar en él. Si bien no era una buena idea pues no sabía a donde iría a parar, era mejor eso a que explotara, SIP, en este tipo de situaciones era lo mejor ya que tendría devuelta sus poderes y podría hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que haga más allá del portal.

 **-tengo que esperar un poco más, ya casi termino de recuperar todo mi poder-,** él lo sabía, el peli-rubio sintió como más del 95% de poder regresaba a su ser, usando ese cantidad reunida empezó a expulsar todo el poder reunido en un fuerte grito; **-¡AHAAAAAAAAA!-** rodeándose de su ki en forma de fuego dorado, sus músculos empezando a ponerse tensos, sus ojos llenos de determinación y su espíritu al 100% por ciento, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para poder salir de ahí.

Un mini torbellino empezó a formarse alrededor de gohan dando a entender que estaba consiguiendo lograr reunir la energía suficiente a su alrededor para poder de nuevo rasgar la tela del espacio-tiempo y abrir un portal para escapar de ese lugar **–AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** y con ese último grito, una segunda capa se hiso presente rodeando el ki dorado de gohan volviéndose visible para los ojos del azabache. Dicha energía empezó a concentrarse en la mano izquierda de gohan, este con curiosidad levanto un poco la mano para segundos después proyectar una línea dirigida hacia la nada y para segundos después abrirse un portal.

 _[Nota del autor: Solo imaginen la postura de back goku cuando habre portales, es básicamente lo mismo solo que con gahan. Esque no soy muy bueno describiendo las posturas de un personaje, como lo dije antes, este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que me comprendan. (Fin de la nota)]._

Alegre de que su plan haya funcionado, gohan empieza a dirigirse al portal creado con su propio poder, para después entra a este y subsecuente a esto cerrarse.

¿Qué aventuras le espera a nuestro joven semi- sayan?

¿El universo de monster musume estará preparado para recibir al ser más poderoso del mundo dbz?

Esta y más preguntas descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de " _ **La Difícil Vida de un hibrido- sayajin"**_

Bueno eso sería todo, tratare de subir lo más rápido posible la segunda parte, pues esto lo hago en un ciber ya que yo no tengo computadora propia, así que no me culpen si me llego a tardar por actualizar esta historia. Además de que también pienso hacer otra historia la cual llamare " _ **Cupido Saiyan"**_ sería un perfecto crossover entre de dbz y Reani boukun además sería el primero en hacerlo pues no he encontrado ninguna historia basada en estas series, si no has visto el anime de Renai boukun pues te recomiendo que lo veas sino no entenderás la historia. Bueno sin más que decir Hasta la próxima.


End file.
